


Ярко-голубой

by Herber_baby17



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уолтер вспоминает о Джесси и его глазах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ярко-голубой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/999065) by [kimtristh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimtristh/pseuds/kimtristh). 



> спойлеры к финалу сериала, секс, нецензурная лексика  
> текст был переведен для команды Breaking Bad на WTF.  
> Огромное спасибо прекрасным Romanta и their-law за вычитку, комментарии и бетинг. Вы сделали этот текст таким замечательным, спасибо вам за это!:*

Он смеется.  
  
Он смеется, и у него сияют глаза. Они ярко-голубые — ярче продукта, который они вместе производили; ярче неба в пустынных равнинах, куда они приезжали варить.   
  
Уже два дня как они здесь варят, разговоры мало похожи на их обычные беседы, и... до чего же сильно он его любит! Теперь, когда смерть подкралась ближе, он рад, что выбрал партнером именно Джесси.  
  
— Давай же! — кричит Джесси с высоко поднятой рукой, и Уолтер Уайт хлопает по ладони своего бывшего ученика. Триумф был недолговечен, идиотизм пацана чуть не погубил их, но они выбрались живыми — благодаря пацану же, и если бы не он, Уолтеру бы точно пришел конец.   
  
Когда Уолт вспоминает, как смеется Джесси, то готов простить ему его глупость. Боже, да без слез не вспомнишь, над чем обычно тот смеется, настолько это грубо и глупо, но порой Уолт сам не может удержаться от улыбки. Да, смех Джесси прекрасен, и Уолт надеется, что он смеется и сейчас.  
  
Боль в боку резкая, его время почти истекло.   
  
Он вспоминает их первый поцелуй. Они были немного пьяны, и возможно, момент оказался не самый подходящий, но они поцеловались. Отстранившись, Джесси воскликнул:  
  
— Чувак, это просто пиздец, — и Уолту захотелось треснуть его, но вместо этого они просто рассмеялись. Даже в темноте, даже со смертью, маячившей за спиной, у него все равно сияли глаза, и Уолт заставил себя поверить, что все будет хорошо.   
  
Если хорошенько принюхаться, можно уловить запах Джесси. Не грязи, которая осталась на нем после ямы, в которой его держали, не травы, и даже не мета. Запах Джесси. Его Джесси. Этот запах Уолт чувствовал, когда Джесси плакал в его руках. Он различал его даже под запахом мыла, когда Джесси выходил из душа. И ощущал, когда они делали вид, что не целовались.   
  
— Джесси, — произносит он вслух единственное слово, как произносил его тысячи раз, пребывая в одиночестве в Нью-Гэмпшире. Если бы только это могло вернуть Джесси обратно. Однако он рад, что Джесси уехал. Действительно рад. Какой смысл Джесси оставаться рядом с ним хоть на секунду дольше, тем более, Уолт сомневался, что смысл в этом вообще когда-либо был.  
  
Ревность кольнула в самое сердце: вернется ли Джесси к Андреа? Он был с ней счастлив и, возможно, так ему и следует поступить. Возможно, ему стоит остаться с ней и Броком, стать хорошим человеком и однажды, быть может, завести собственных детей. Детей с голубыми глазами и золотисто-пепельными волосами. Детей, которые никогда не услышат о великом Хайзенберге.   
  
Когда отношения со Скайлер ухудшились, он думал об этом. Просто уехать с Джесси, перебраться на новое место. Туда, где они смогут жить вместе и усыновить столько детей, сколько пожелает Джесси. Где они смогут быть хорошими людьми, как и хотел Джесси. Но Уолтер знал, что это безумная, неосуществимая идея, так что он выбросил её из головы и сделал единственное, что мог — предпринял все возможное и невозможное, чтобы не потерять Джесси.   
  
Синие вспышки врываются в ночь, и он слышит звук сирен. Да, осталось совсем недолго.   
  
Уолтер помнит, каково это было — прикасаться к Джесси, каким он был на вкус. Помнит, как был внутри него, как голубые глаза застилала пелена слез, потому что «бля, это очень больно, мистер Уайт», и как затем его смех оборвал стон боли. Помнит, как зрачки Джесси расширились, когда ему удалось найти простату, и как он все время шептал: «Легче, сынок, легче», пока не убедился, что Джесси тоже хорошо. Помнит, как глаза Джесси закатились, как он вцепился в него и так низко застонал, что по позвоночнику пробежали мурашки. Он все помнит. И надеется, что Джесси время от времени тоже вспоминает. Прежде чем упасть на пол, Уолт улыбается еще раз.  
  
Он думает обо всем, что создал своими руками. Обо всех, кого любил, — и не может сдержать улыбку, потому что никто из них не был так же прекрасен, как этот глупый мальчишка.   
  
Он думает о том, что сделал, обо всех своих поступках, — и смеется, потому что никто и никогда не будет так же чист, как этот нелепый парень.   
  
Несмотря ни на что, несмотря даже на самого Уолта.   
  
Потому что Уолтер Уайт знает, и он уверен: ничто из созданного им — ни синий мет, ни его империя, ни «Серое вещество», ни даже его дети — никто и ничто не будет принадлежать ему так же безраздельно, как Джесси.   
  
И если последним, что он сделал в этом мире, стало спасение Джесси, он может умереть спокойно.


End file.
